One Step At A Time
by MusicIsLife1901
Summary: Only a few more days until Christmas. I'm about to give my best friend an early Christmas present. I'm pretty sure he'll hate it though. He'll probably hate me afterward. I wouldn't blame him, I'd hate me too... AH ExB


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything recognizable. **

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

I look around the small coffee shop. There's not many people here. I think about what I'm going to have to do in about ten minutes. There's snow on the ground, not unusual since it's December. Well, December 22nd to be exact. Only a few more days until Christmas. I'm about to give my best friend an early Christmas present. I'm pretty sure he'll hate it though. He'll probably hate me afterward. I wouldn't blame him, I'd hate me too.

Thinking back to the night this all began, makes me smile but feel guilty at the same time. I don't know how to feel, should I be scared? Elated? What? Let me tell you what happened on October 31st at the big Campus Halloween party.

**Flashback 7 weeks ago**

" I heard Tanya was looking for you. You gonna tap that tonight?", Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. It looked ridiculous seeing as how much makeup he'd put on for his costume, a vampire that sparkles. Seriously? He couldn't even be a cool vampire that burns in the sunlight?

" No, I told you. I'm done with that kind of thing. I'm twenty two, my main goal in life shouldn't be how many girls I can have sex with in a month.", I roll my eyes. Emmett complains about how I'm being a pansy ass bitch and that I should just give Tanya all I've got.

Halfway into the party, I hear a familiar giggling coming from the kitchen. Walking in, I spot her. The one girl who could make my heart skip a beat. The girl I've been in love with since I was twelve. Isabella Cullen. She's two years younger than me. She's also Emmett's little sister.

I walk over and she smiles widely at me. I hug her, hoping she wouldn't notice how 'happy' her tiny superwoman outfit. How tight it was. How much of her creamy pale skin I saw.

" What are you supposed to be, Edward?", she asks. Her voice sends chills through my whole body.

" I'm supposed to be a football player.", I show her the number on my jersey. Emmett had picked the costume so...

" 69? Hmmm...Interesting.", She smiles sexily. After a couple drinks, we're both buzzed. The alcohol has upped my courage and I'm running my index finger over the skin of her stomach. Lazily drawing patterns. I feel goose bumps raise.

" Are you cold?", I look into her chocolate brown eyes.

" No.", she whispers huskily. Our faces lean towards each other and our lips meet with a ferocious passion. Tongues meet and teeth clash. My hands cup her bottom and pull her closer to me. She pulls back first but takes my hand, we're both gasping for air. " Come with me.", She pulls me from my spot and we head upstairs. We enter a bedroom. The lights are low, Bella pulls off the jersey. After kissing my collarbone, she works her way down. She stops just as she meets my jeans.

I pick her up and lay her on the bed. After we rid ourselves of our clothes, we tease each other with kisses and moving hands. This continues until I finally enter her. We both moan at the feeling. I continue moving in her until we both reach our climax. Afterward, we lay cuddling in the bed. I smile lazily at her.

" That was...Amazing.", She gasps. I nod my head, unable to talk.

Little did we know, that as we lay there, something life changing was happening.

**End Flashback**

Bella had told me two weeks ago. I was in a state of shock when she told me. We were going to wait until there were no risks but she was starting to show. Yes, my Bella is pregnant with my baby. I'm going to be a daddy. We talked it over, and we want to keep the baby. This led to her confessing to being in love with me. I told her that I felt the same, that she was my reason for existing. We decided we would tell our families that we'd been secretly dating. They would probably disown us if they knew our baby was conceived while we weren't in the right state of mind.

I didn't realize how much time had passed. Before I knew it, Emmett was walking in with a blank expressing. He sits across from me, looks at me, than puts his head in his hands.

" Bella's pregnant. I just came from my parents house, she was there. They weren't home yet and I saw her touching her stomach. T-Then she told me.", Emmett stutters.

" I know.", I whisper.

" You know? How?", he looks at me confused.

" Emmett, I know because... Because she told me. Two weeks ago.", I wait, maybe he'll understand.

" Why would she tell you before telling her family?", He furrows his eyebrows.

" I-I'm the father. I'm the baby's father. And Bella's boyfriend.", His eyes flash with anger. His fists shoots out from the table and hits me in the face. The blow pushes me onto the ground. Did I mention Emmett is 250 pounds of pure muscle?

"You knocked my baby sister up?! What the hell, Edward! I thought we were best friends!", He yelled. People were staring.

" We are Em. I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen. I love her. We made a baby. I wasn't expecting it to happen, she wasn't. It just did. You're like a brother to me, I'd never hurt you on purpose. You know that.", I wipe the blood from my lip.

" I used to think you were like a brother to Bella too! Look where that got us! My best friend is the father of my sister's unborn baby!", he growls.

" Emmett, please. I love Bella and I love our baby. I know that I hurt you. Going behind your back and having a relationship with her. I'm sorry.", I say in a pleading tone.

" When? When was the baby conceived?", he takes a deep breath.

" The night of the Halloween party.", I answer truthfully.

" I can't change anything, but know, we aren't as tight as we were before. We're still friends, but not best friends. My best friend wouldn't have gone after my baby sister.", He turns and walks out. I stand up shakily. I throw my coffee away and leave. Once I get to my apartment, I see Bella waiting outside. She looks at me and her eyes get big. I reply with one word, Emmett...

Bella and I go inside and cuddle on the couch. She runs her hand through my crazy auburn hair. My hand rests on her stomach, I can feel the tiny little bump that lays there. You wouldn't be able to notice it if you didn't look closely. We fall asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window and thoughts of our baby..

**~!~**

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Review Please!**


End file.
